1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an eyeglass frame/one-piece lens, with innovatory convenience and comfort features, and more particularly to an eyeglass frame/one-piece lens provided with a soft sleeving element to be coupled to the rim of the eyeglass frame/one-piece lens so as for the eyeglasses to be worn comfortably.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglasses have become an indispensable device in the daily life of modern people. Eyeglasses for myopia, presbyopia and vision correction emphasize practicality, eyeglasses for industry use, sunglasses and windproof eyeglasses emphasize functionality, and stylized eyeglasses emphasize aesthetic appearance and fashion.
In addition to the practicality, functionality or aesthetic appearance, a pair of eyeglasses must be worn comfortably. A most common style of eyeglasses in the current market is a pair of eyeglasses with an eyeglass frame to support a pair of lenses (framed eyeglasses) or with only a pair of lenses or a one-piece lens (frameless eyeglasses). Generally, an eyeglass frame may be made of mental or plastic material. No matter what material an eyeglass frame is made of, a wearer will still feel uncomfortable while a pair of eyeglasses, framed or frameless, being worn closely to the wearer's face.